The field of the invention is hairbrushes and the invention relates more particularly to hairbrushes sold to children or young adults. One of the applicants is the inventor of the modern lighted tennis shoe which has had a surprising amount of success. The applicants have recognized that children and young adults enjoy the attention created by a motion sensitive light.
One of the applicants is the inventor of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,477,435 and 5,482,493 and one of the inventors of U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,586. One of the applicants is also the inventor in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/437,617 which is incorporated herein by reference for its teaching of a particular style of motion sensitive light useful with the present invention.
In addition to lighted shoes, a lighted hairbrush is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,971. This light is an infrared or ultraviolet projecting light used for setting as well as brushing the hair and is energized by being plugged into a wall outlet. A lighted toothbrush is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,173. Once again, the light is not motion sensitive, but instead, turned on and off by switch 20.
Another toothbrush with lights is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,479. This toothbrush includes an electronic circuit which is turned on by a switch and has a multiplicity of lights and will also produce sounds.
Motion sensitive lights have been used in jewelry such as earrings and hair bows as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,148. They have also been used in jewelry as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,563.